


Let’s get things started

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey want to know if all of Angel's puppet parts work properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s get things started

This is for [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/)

Title: Let’s get things started  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, puppet!Angel  
Prompt: 66. Wrong  
Word Count: 1,125  
Rating: NC-17

AU after _Underneath_ but Angel's still a puppet.

**Let’s get things started**

Until I walked into Angel’s office, I thought Spike had been lying about what Captain Broody looked like. The laughter escaped before I could stop it and then doubled when he scowled at me. “It isn’t funny, Lindsey. I’ve been stuck like this for too damn long! It was supposed to wear off long before now.”

Memories of watching the Muppets with my younger siblings while eating popcorn came back in a rush as he started to stalk his way towards me. “Anyone tell you how cute you are?”

Never, ever piss off someone who can punch you square in the balls. I doubled over with an ‘ugh’ sound before slowly collapsing to my knees. Fuzzy fingers brushed against my chin, tilting my head up. “That’s the last time you call me cute, understand?”

I reached out and gently touched his hair. Had to be the first time he’d never had that stupid gel in it. “Does everyone know you’re like this, or just Spike?”

“It’s not exactly something you can keep a secret.” He sighed and kicked at the carpet. His tiny shoes made a little scuffing sound and I felt another round of giggles starting to rise up.

I managed to keep them inside though and worked on getting to my feet. “Then you need to get out of here until it wears off. What the hell are the clients going to think if they see you parading around like something that escaped form the bowels of Sesame Street?”

“I can’t leave, they need me.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Need you for what, entertainment? Come on, I know a place. We can finally have that wonderful chat you keep bringing up.” I wanted out of this building and he was the perfect size to be a hostage now if things went wrong. Don’t come any closer or the puppet will get it!

“They keep calling me Pinocchio behind my back and Fred brings me outfits her dolls used to wear. I’m not a doll!” He stomped his foot and it barely made any noise at all. Angel tried again and this time I thought I heard something.

“Well, if you’re afraid I might do something, I guess I can go back to my cell.” I turned and made my way towards the door while trying to ignore the pain in my groin. Who knew little puppet hands could pack such a strong punch?

“I’m not afraid of anything. We’ll take the Viper.” He frowned. “You’ll have to drive, I can’t reach the pedals.”

I snickered and almost reached for his hand to walk him through the building. That would have pushed him right over the edge though and I wanted to be away from here before that happened.

\---

“What do you think?” I sprawled onto the bed with a sigh. This was an apartment that Eve didn’t know about. It was also fully warded so no one would be able to find us.

“I think that bed is too damn tall.” Angel grabbed the edge of the bed and tried to pull his body up a few times before swearing his head off.

“Let me give you a hand. Or I could try to find you a stepstool.” Grabbing his arms, I picked him up and set him down next to me. “Damn, you don’t weigh much at all. How in the hell can you still punch like a vampire?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m sure there’s some kind of rational explanation for it.” He peeled off his coat, setting it on the nightstand. “Check this out.”

My eyes widened as his face shifted. “Now that looks neat.” I pressed one of my fingertips against a fang before frowning. “Angel, those things are dull. You couldn’t bite into a rotten apple.”

“Shut up. Not like I can eat like this anyway.” If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he was pouting.

“What about your dick? Is that functional? Have you even tried it out since you had your... accident?” No real fangs, being tiny and fuzzy, and then to have something like that on top of it... that certainly had to suck.

“Can’t we talk about how my nose comes off instead?” He pulled his nose off, waving it in my direction.

“You’re no fun at all.” I grabbed the remote and went around the channels until I found a porno. “I know mine still works just fine. My evil hand has a lot of benefits.” Winking at him, I undid my jeans.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Lindsey.”

I gave him my most innocent look and curled my fingers around my cock. “You’re just jealous.” When I was sure he was watching I started to pump myself slowly. He muttered something under his breath and I grinned.

A tiny pair of pants went sailing over the edge of the bed. I paused in what I was doing to have a look. Sure enough, he had a puppet cock. And I blinked in surprise when he started to stroke himself. “See? It works just fine and dandy.”

The music from the porn faded into background noise as the two of us sped up our efforts. There was no way in hell a damn puppet was going to finish before I did. And when I whispered his name as I fell over the edge, he looked just like a cat that ate a canary.

The smug look on his face changed to horror when he came though. Instead of the usual stuff, my leg was hit with what felt like wet cotton. We both stared at it for a moment. “Okay that has to be the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen and I worked for Wolfram and Hart.”

“I...” He backed away from me until he fell off the edge of the bed. Then he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Crap.” I wiped my hand off on my t-shirt and fixed my pants. “Angel, you don’t have to hide in the damn bathroom.”

“Leave me alone! I hate being a fucking puppet.”

I was willing to bet he had that damn broody look on his face right now. “Open the door.”

“Um... I can’t reach the doorknob.”

“I’ll do it then. Move away from the door.” I turned the knob and found him sitting against the wall with a hand towel around his waist. Taking a deep breath, I crouched down in front of him. “You’re not going to be like this forever. It’ll wear off. Just give it time.”

He was quiet for a while and then he grinned at me. “Soon as I change back, I’m fucking you through that mattress.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
